Sweet Thing that He Did
by AMEUMA
Summary: Hanya Takao yang tahu sisi manis dari Midorima Shintarou. MidoTaka, OOC, drabble, BL.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Thing that He Does by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

#1

Hari ini Takao mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Midorima Shintarou memintanya pergi tanpa mengendarai gerobak—kencana. Ya, memang sih hari ini tidak ada latihan basket dan merupakan hari libur musim dingin. Mungkin alasan Midorima tidak menggunakan gerobak kesayangan mereka—dirinya lebih tepatnya—karena suasana hari ini begitu ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah _christmas eve_.

Takao sudah cukup lama menunggu didepan patung dekat taman, namun sang surai hijau tak juga menampakkan dirinya.

"Ternyata kau menunggu disini- _nanodayo_."

Panjang umur.

"Shin-chan tak biasanya kau ngaret," cemooh Takao pada sosok yang berbalut jas coklat tebal dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku menunggu di pintu masuk taman- _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima, mendengus pelan.

"Kau kuhubungi tapi tak mengangkatnya," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak membawa ponselku," balas Takao, mengeluarkan isi saku jaketnya dan menampakkan bahwa tak ada isinya.

"Aku menyuruhmu tidak membawa _gerobak_ , bukan ponsel- _nanodayo_ ," kali ini Midorima terlihat kesal, namun tak lama rautnya kembali seperti biasa setelah melihat kekehan Takao yang seperti biasanya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Takao. Takao tahu itu tanda bahwa mereka harus segera pergi, oleh karena itu, Takao pun mengejar Midorima.

"Jadi hari ini kita mau kemana, Shin-chan?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti- _nanodayo_."

Takao memajukan bibirnya, ia tak suka kalau Midorima sudah bertingkah _sok_ misterius seperti ini. Tapi pada akhirnya Takao tetap mengikuti kemana Midorima pergi. Mereka menjauh dari keramaian, menuju ke perbukitan yang lumayan sepi. Takao menggigil, dia tak tahu bahwa daerah perbukitan—yang notabene sepi pengunjung, akan menjadi sedingin ini.

"Shin-chan, disini dingin," protes Takao, ia meresleting jaketnya hingga leher dan memasukkan tangannya pada saku jaket.

"Salah kau sendiri kenapa hanya memakai jaket- _nanodayo_."

Takao mengernyit. Hatinya mencak-mencak, ingin raanya ia pergi saja meninggalkan partner setimnya tersebut, namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa dingin yang menerpa fisiknya.

"Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanya Takao kembali, namun tetap tak mendapatkan jawabnya. Hingga Midorima berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kita sudah sampai- _nanodayo_."

Takao berharap ini tempat yang menyenangkan dan asik, atau tempat dimana mereka bisa melihat pencahayaan lampu kota dari sini. Namun yang dia dapati hanya puncak yang sepi, bahkan suara serangga pun tidak bergeming—mengingat hari ini musim dingin.

"Shin-chan, kalau kau bercanda, ini tak lucu," Takao menggerutu, cairan bening sudah mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

Tingkah Midorima selanjutnya tak pernah disangka oleh Takao. Midorima menyampirkan sebuah syal pada Takao, melingkarinya hingga menutupi bagian lehernya. Lalu tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarungpun menarik tangan Takao dari sakunya kemudian menggenggamnya. Takao menatap ke wajah lelaki yang bertingkah manis tersebut.

"Pfft—Shin-chan apa-apaan—" Takao tertawa, seorang Midorima yang biasanya tsundere, tiba-tiba bertingkah bak pangeran ikemen yang _gentle_.

Midorima menarik sosok lelaki dengan tinggi 176 cm tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Seketika Takao berhenti dari tawanya.

"Kita _kurang_ waktu berduaan- _nanodayo_ ," ungkap Midorima pada akhirnya, membuang segala gengsi. Takao yang awalnya tertawa pun melembut ketika merasakan pelukan hangat lelaki yang selama ini selalu mengisi pikiran—dan hatinya.

"Shin-chan seperti bocah," kekeh Takao, menepuk-nepuk pucuk hijau yang tenggelam dibahunya.

"Aku bertingkah begini karena kau- _nanodayo_."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

N.B.

AAAAAAAKKKKK! Saya malah buat drabble beginian bukannya lanjutin yang berchapter dan menyelesaikan request OTP. ;w; /gomenneeeee

Terimakasih untuk Project 10 harinya **Shin** yang membuat aku menggebu-gebu, doki-doki, dan ingin berada diposisi Takao. /hush

Dan malah ikutan ingin buat drabble unyu MidoTaka. ;;w;; /guling

Terima kasih sekali lagiii. \\\\\\\\\QwwQ/

N.B.B.

Maaf kalau grammar untuk judulnya rada ngaco. ;;w;;/

#AMEUMA


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Thing that He Does by AMEUMA

Disclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki

#2

" _KANPAI_!" sorak semuanya bersamaan.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan anak-anak kelas 3 SMA. Miyaji, Ootsubo dan Kimura menyulangkan isi minuman mereka. Tidak lupa dua adik kelas kesayangan mereka yang turut memerayakan kelulusan para senior tim basket Shuutoku tersebut.

"Selamat, _senpaitachi_!" sorak yang berponi belah, mengangkat minumannya yang telah disulangkan bersama ketiga _senpai_ nya tersebut. Ketiga lelaki yang diselamati pun melihat kearah sosok yang memiliki _hawk eyes_ tersebut. Miyaji, selaku _senpai_ yang paling disayangi pun mengusap surai hitam yang duduk tepat dihadapannya tersebut. Mereka pun tertawa bersama-sama. Namun satu sosok yang mengenakan kacamata hanya berdiam diri, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aaaah, sepertinya aku akan kangen dengan kalian," ucap Miyaji setelah mengusap kepala Takao. Ia lalu menyesap minumannya—teh oolong.

"Kalian kan bisa berkunjung kalau kangen," ucap Takao, melipat tangannya diatas meja dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak yakin punya waktu luang untuk berkunjung. Kau tahu kan dunia perkuliahan," ucap Ootsubo sambil menaruh beberapa daging sapi diatas _teppan_ yang berada ditengah meja yang mereka lingkari tersebut.

Takao membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, menatap pada lelaki yang terakhir berbicara.

"Oh iya, kalian akan kuliah. Aku jadi khawatir," ucap Takao kemudian, mengangkat kepalanya karena merasakan hawa panas ketika kepalanya ia tidurkan diatas meja.

"Aku malah lebih khawatir padamu, Takao," ucap Miyaji setelah selesai menyesap tehnya hingga setengah gelas. Matanya pun beralih pada sosok hijau yang duduk disebelah Takao.

"Aku khawatir kalau meninggalkanmu dengan lelaki antisosial macam Midorima," ucap Miyaji. Yang disebut namanya menatap sang _senpai_ yang menyebutnya _antisosial_ tersebut.

"Shin-can tidak antisosial, senpai. Dia hanya _sedikit tsundere_ ," ucap Takao kemudian.

"Terus saja membicarakanku- _nanodayo_ ," ujar Midorima pada akhirnya karena kesal mendapatkan cibiran langsung dari _senpai_ dan partnernya tersebut.

"Jangan tersinggung, Midorima. Lagian benar juga kan kau itu antisosial, temanmu tidak banyak," ucap Kimura yang sedang mengambil sayuran untuk dipanggang.

"Aku tidak antisosial- _nanodayo_ ," Midorima mendengus.

"Iya, senpai. Shin-chan tidak antisosial, dia hanya _tsundere_ ," ucap Takao kembali.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _tsundere_ , Bakao?"

"Kau, Shin-chan~"

"Sudah kalian hentikan pertikaian tidak penting macam itu. Sekarang hari kelulusan kami, setidaknya kau memberi ucapan, Midorima," ucap Ootsubo, menghentikan pertikaian antara kedua _kohai_ nya.

"Selamat- _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima dengan wajah datar, tidak ada nada kegembiraan dari kalimat yang diucapkan Midorima tersebut. Hanya datar.

Semua mata pun menatap Midorima.

"Pftt—ucapan macam apa itu," Takao tertawa membahana, membuat seisi restoran melihat kearah mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak ikhlas, lebih baik tidak usah mengucapkan, Midorima," ucap Miyaji yang kesal dengan ucapan selamat yang dilontarkan Midorima.

"Aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan _selamat_ yang sedatar itu," ujar Kimura yang sempat menjatuhkan bawang Bombay yang hendak ia panggang.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengekspresikan sebuah kegembiraan atau rasa senang ketika mengucapkan itu, Midorima?" tanya Ootsubo.

"Coba pikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan coba kembali mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih _berwarna_ ," lanjut Ootsubo kemudian, memberi saran.

Midorima mendengus, alisnya ia tautkan. Memang mengucapkan _selamat_ itu harus pakai ekspresi segala? Ditambah lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan…. Midorima kurang mahfum.

Ia pun melirik lelaki yang masih tertawa disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Takao itu merupakan sumber yang _menyenangkan_ dipikirannya. Midorima pun memutuskan untuk memikirkan Takao dan kembali mengucapkan kata selamat.

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian- _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima dengan senyum.

"Kuharap kalian lolos di universitas yang kalian inginkan," lanjutnya kembali.

Takao yang asalnya tertawa seketika cengo mendengar ucapan yang baru dilontarkan Midorima. Sementara ketiga _senpaitachi_ tak bergeming ketika mendapat ucapan selamat dan harapan yang diucapkan oleh _kohai_ nya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar Midorima?" tanya Miyaji, meraba-raba wajah adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Shin-chan, kau tadi makan apa?" Takao khawatir dan memeriksa isi cawan Midorima yang masih bersih.

"Sekarang aku malah jadi takut," ucap Kimura, peluh menghiasi keningnya.

"Setidaknya dia sudah mengucapkannya dengan _benar_ ," Ootsubo berusaha _positive thinking_.

"Jadi hal menyenangkan apa yang kau pikirkan tadi sehingga bisa mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Ootsubo kemudian.

Semuanya pun menatap Midorima, penasaran akan _hal menyenangkan_ bagi sosok berkacamata tersebut.

"Aku memikirkan Takao- _nodayo_."

"Hah?"

"Eh, aku?" yang disebut namanya menunjukkan telunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau adalah sosok menyenangkan yang selalu hinggap dipikiranku- _nodayo_ ," ucap Midorima, membenarkan kacamatanya. Setelahnya, telapak tangan besarnya mengusap surai hitam disebelahnya.

Takao bersemu merah, tak disangka dia akan menjadi sosok penting bagi Midorima.

"Sekarang Midorima sudah tidak antisosial lagi ternyata," ucap Kimura.

"Ya. Dan sekarang dia juga sudah bisa menggombal," sambung Miyaji.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Awalnya mau buat yang menjurus ke arah _tim basket_ nya. Tapi kenapa jadi ngomongin antisosial. /lol

Dibuat ketika saya seharusnya buat ppt tapi jadinya malah buat fic yang gak saya yakin ini bisa disebut sweet karena 80% berisi percakapan _senpai_ (?).

Terima kasih reviewnya untuk **Anitayei** dan **Shin**!

Omg saya dinotais **Shin** , aaaaa, terimakasih Q/Q /duh salting

Terima kasih juga untuk **Fujita Mari** dan **Shin** karena sudah fav dan follow fic saya ini Q/Q /duh jadi malu

Terima kasih sekaiiiiiii! /paan

#AMEUMA


End file.
